Lucy Runs Away
by otakujudy
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia, Fairy Tail's own celestial mage has been tortured by he very guild who claims that they care bout their nakama. It all starts when Lisanna comes backs from the "dead'. She finally has enough of it and run away to see her cousin. Who is Lucy's cousin? (this is my first fanfic so please don't be mad at me if it's bad and please comment)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; No one P.O.V**

Lucy was so scared. She had just gotten away from the guild Fairy Tail. They had been ignoring her for almost a year now. It started ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead". It was after they had finally realized that she was still around that they started harming her. Today they had beaten her up to a pulp. She was all bloody in her apartment scared that they would come for her to harm her more. She was only grateful that there were a few people who don't harm her but still ignore her. She wishes that she could leave but somehow Levy had made her sign a contract for her to not leave unless everyone was tired of beating her. Thus Lucy is stuck there until further notice.

Loke would sometimes come to protect her but that would only make matters worse. So every time that happens and he leaves they would go and attack her. So now on Loke doesn't come anymore but it hurts him to see Lucy get harmed. So Lucy is now in her bed all bloody and crying because she is doomed to a life of pain with no one to help her. The only person that she can go and talk to is master Makorov but sadly he can't do anything about the contract. So every time Lucy needs to talk to someone she goes to master or to one of her spirit friends. Lucy has been crying herself to sleep every night praying that her days of pain in the guild would soon end. Sadly she knew that it would never happen or so she thought.

**Next Day**

Lucy had just woken up to another horrible day of pain. She wishes that she didn't have to go to guild but she knew that if she didn't they would come to her apartment to beat her. She would rather have it at the guild because who knows what they would do to her stuff especially personal belongings. So she took a shower to get rid of the blood and got dressed for another day. Today she wore all black to represent the pain that she will get today. It was the same old routine. She goes to sit at the bar, told that she can't sit so she has to sit on the floor, then people walking by will kick her and shit. After all that happens they start beating her. After about half an hour later they stop laughing at Lucy' beat up form. She then gets up and tries to leave but someone pushes her down and once again torture her. She then leaves the guild people walking by ask her about what had happened and all she replies is "I just came back from a mission. Please don't worry about me." She knew that she doesn't like lying but is the only way.

Once she got home she had a horrible surprise. She saw that her home was ripped apart. All her personal things were ripped, torn, destroyed. On her wall was a note. It had a message that was written in black ink. It read:

Dear Lucy,

Did you like your surprise? I hope you did because this isn't all. We will keep making your useless life the worst until the day you die.

**Hate,**

Team Natsu and Fairy Tail

With this Lucy dropped on the floor crying. She had enough now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2; No One's P.O.V**

She doesn't care now she's going to run away. Even though it sounds childish it is what she is going to do. She has to in order to not feel any more pain. So she packed all of her remaining belongings that weren't ruined. She wrote a letter to her land lady and put it in an envelope with her rent money and key to her apartment.

Lucy put the envelope in the land lady's mailbox and had her stuff that is in a black backpack. She made sure that no one from the guild was around. Once the close was clear she ran straight for the train station. There she bought a ticket to go to Japan. There she is to meet up with her grandmother. So she got on board the train to Japan there she had a great surprise. No one else but saber tooth was there and they had seen her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Oh no! Its saber tooth, please be that they don't see me. A shoot they're coming over. There Minerva, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Ogra are coming over to me. What could they want?" I thought as they came closer and closer to me. "Hey, Blondie where's Natsu and his team? Aren't they with you?" said Sting. At the mention of their name I started to tremble and tears escaped my eyes. They all looked shocked about my reaction. That's when Rouge said "What's wrong did you get lost? If you want we can tell your guild and they can come to get you." "No, no, no please don't tell them. If they find out I'm gone they'll come and kill me. Please don't put me back in that hell." And I started to cry again. They were all shocked about what I said. That's when Rufus said "What do you mean hell and why would they kill you?" " Every day for a couple of months now all the members have been torturing me until I faint or I start losing blood even so they still torture me. Every day is only pain. No one cares about me except the master. So I ran away since I can't leave because Levy tricked me into signing a contract somehow that does not let me leave the guild." They all turned pale. That's when I said "Please don't say a word about this or else they'll come to find and kill me. Good bye this is my stop."

With that I left them all silent and met my grandmother outside of the station. "Hi grandmother!" "Why hello Lucy" "Grandmother does my cousin know that I'm here?" "… No why do you ask?" "Well can I go visit my cousin Tomoki at his school" "well….ok but you better be with him when you get back, ok?" "Ok so can you take me to his school?" "Sorry but I won't take you instead one of our butlers will take you." "Ok so who then?" "It will be Adam." Then came a man of the age of about 21 wearing a black suit. In his hand is a black notebook. "Hello Miss Lucy my name is Adam." As he said this he bowed then straightened his posture. "Hello Adam. You don't have to call me that just call me Lucy okay?" "Ok….Lucy." After introductions we left to go to...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3; Lucy's P.O.V**

After introductions we left to go to Ouran High School to see my cousin.

Once we were outside of the school. I had accidentally tripped while getting out of the limo when Adam opened the door to the school. I almost fell if it weren't for a tall student with jet black hair who catches me. After he did I quickly thanked him. Then another student that looked like a middle scholar came. He was so cute. "Excuse me sirs but can you tell me if you know Tomoki Suoh?" I say to the two students in front of me. "Oh you know the boss?" says the cute little kid in front of me. "I don't know about boss but it may be him can you take me to him oh and what's your name?" I say quite cheerfully. "Ok and you can call me Honey-senpai and this is Mori-senpai." Says Honey-senpai as he points to Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai and Mori then lead the way to see Tomoki. Once were there I tell them to go inside first. They gave me a weird look but shrugged it off and went inside.

I then reached for my keys that were next to me whip which luckily no one noticed. I then summoned Loke. I told him about my plan about seeing their reaction if they only saw him and not me. He gladly accepted I then stood behind him so that no one was to see me. Loke opened the door quietly to give affect. Soon we were enveloped in a whirlpool of rose petals and a blinding light. Once it was over there were a group of gentlemen there. Two of them were Honey-senpai and Mori. Then a pair of orange haired twins came and said "Wow we didn't think that you would be so openly gay." said one of the twins. These made Loke mad about the comment and scream "What the hell I am not gay." "Then why are you here and did you see a blonde girl outside?" said Honey-senpai.

I wanted to laugh so much at that comment about Loke but I couldn't so I tugged on his shirt slightly two times to tell him to lie. Loke then said something that I would never imagine him to say well not really. "I am here to give an important message to Mr. Tomoki Suoh about an urgent topic and no I didn't see a blond girl but I am looking at a blond short kid in front of me" he said this quite rudely too. After he said that he was hit in the face by Mori. Loke then fell to his knees. I then stopped hiding from behind him screaming "Why the fuck did you just hit him! Loke are you alright?" i usually don't curse at someone but I got mad seeing my spirit no my friend get hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4; no one's P.O.V.**

After that little outburst Lucy had told Loke to go back so he can heal. Loke argued at first but then left with a 'poof'. The people there were looking as to what they had just witnessed. It was only until Lucy snapped her fingers that they had all gone to normal. Then Lucy said or should I say screamed "Now tell me again why did you just hit him Mori?" As she said this she got her whip out if in case something happened. "Why do you have a w-w-whip in your hand?" said a scared Kyouku. "Oh this, this is because you never mess with my friends ever." said Lucy as she had a menacing aura surrounding her. All of them were scared until Haruhi said "I am sorry about Mori hitting your friend. It's just that he is very protective of Honey-senpai and didn't like how rude your friend was…. I am deeply sorry and so is Mori."

Lucy thought about it for a moment and soon replied "Ok it's just that he didn't have to hit him like that but I will not forgive you until you guys do me two favors, okay?" "Okay but can you tell me your name?" "Oh of course my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." "Okay Lucy what are your favors?" says a nervous Honey-senpai. "Okay 1) can you take me to Tomoki Suoh and 2) can I have piece of vanilla cake?" with that said Honey-senpai brought her a piece of vanilla cake and chocolate one for himself. After they ate their cake they all lead Lucy to a blond haired boy who was sulking in the corner. Lucy then came up to him and did something that shocked the gentle men. She slowly walked towards him, careful as to not make a sound. When she was right behind him she crouched down to hug him, then kiss him on the check and say "I'm back." After she did this, she walked back to them only to hear a loud 'thud' and to see a shocked Tomoki on the floor with his face all pale.

At the sight of this Lucy was laughing trying so hard not to fall while she was holding her stomach. Everyone was still shocked as to who she was exactly and why Tomoki reacted that way. Once Lucy stopped laughing she walked over to the pale Tomoki on the floor and yelled "Tomoki look all of the people here are cheering you and waiting to get your autograph. You better give them what they want before they leave and never come back" with a nervous tone that screamed fake but it fooled Tomoki as he got up with a pen in his hand. This just made Lucy double over in laughter after seeing that work.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5; no one's P.O.V**

Tomoki then yelled "Luce why did you do that and why are you here?!" after hearing him say Luce she broke down and started crying. Once again everyone was shocked especially Tomoki. "Hey Lucy don't cry it's alright I'm not mad at you see….ha-ha…see I'm not mad come one don't cry….you know I don't like to see you cry." said a nervous Tomoki. After a couple of minutes of constantly comforting Lucy, she had finally calmed down. Once again Tomoki asked Lucy but calmer "Lucy what are you doing here and where is Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude?" once he said this Lucy had a single tear cascading her face. It took her a couple of minutes before she said "Ok I'll tell you but first you all have to close your eyes for a couple of minutes." Everyone was hesitant to do so until Tomoki nodded and closed his eyes so everyone followed suit. Everyone heard Lucy say something and then came a male's voice. After about a couple of minutes of waiting with their eyes closed, they finally opened them. They had a big surprise. 

Lucy was wearing a red Lolita dress with black heals. Also she was sitting on someone's lap while she was crying. The person she was sitting was trying to calm her down. When Tamaki saw this he immediately snatched Lucy away to the man comforting her. Lucy looked shocked at first when Tamaki yelled "What the hell Lucy who is this man and why were you sitting on his lap crying and especially in those clothes?" after he said Lucy looked at him dumfounded and said "what are you talking about I don't see a man I only see a cute little kitty," while pointing at the man. That's when the said man had gotten pissed and took her away and said "who is this Lucy and what do you mean when you said kitty. I liked the cute part but I'm not a kitten I'm a lion." said the man. "What ever helps you sleep at night" mumbled Lucy loud enough for everyone to hear. As he heard that he 'accidently' dropped Lucy making her land on the floor.

When Lucy got up she said quite sarcastically "Thanks Leo I really needed to feel pain again. I felt like I was missing something. Now I know that I was missing pain." As she said this tears were falling from eyes. When Loke saw this he felt guilt and quickly said "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean for you feel any more pain than you already have. I really am. If you want you can punish me." As Lucy heard this she felt sad that her spirit wanted her to harm him. She then walked towards him. Everyone thought that she was going to hit him or something but what happened was the opposite. She came to him and pats his head. They were ever more shocked when they say the man fall on his knees and cry. This made Lucy hug him and say "It's alright. I won't hurt you. You know I don't give punishment to my friends." They were so into their conversation they forgot about people that were there. It was until an annoyed Tamaki finally spoke up and said "Lucy who is this man and what do you mean by pain?"

"Oh sorry this is Loke he is one of my best friends." "Ok but what about the pain part?" "Umm….." "Sorry but Lucy is quite tired from having an _exciting _today. Isn't that _right_ Lucy" said Loke. Lucy knew what Loke was thinking and nodded. "Yeah, Tomoki, I'm really tired. Why don't we go home? Grandmother told me to come home with you so if you don't mind can we go. I don't want you to get in trouble with Granny now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Lucy's POV**

It's been 3 months now since I've come to stay with my cousin. I'm happy with my new life. Grandmother even enrolled me into Ouran High School. I made friends too. Well actually the host club is my friend. Tamaki made me join the club. I don't mind really although it does get annoying when guys try to see under my uniform or get perverted with me.

The girls here are horrible. They glare at me when I pass by. I think it's because I'm the only student at this school who doesn't need to wear the ugly uniform they make the girls wear. I always wear a Lolita outfit or an outfit that has to do with the event that day. So far, Tamaki has been bugging me about my life in Fiore but I always ignore him. The students here still haven't realized that I'm his cousin well besides the Host Club. I have nightmare sometimes about Fairy Tail coming here and hurting the people I care about. I hope they never find me. They are the worst people I have ever met.

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL (MAKORAV'S POV)**

It's been months now since Lucy has disappeared. No one has noticed to which I am thankful for. If they were to find out, they would track her down and kill her. I don't want such an innocent child as her to die by this guild's hands. I'm now drinking away my sorrows away. What's this? Lissana is putting a strange liquid into everyone's drink! "Lissana! What are you putting in everyone's drink!?" she looked scared and nervous. She was silent as everyone was waiting for her to answer. "Nothing master." that liar. I bet that is what made everyone start to beat Lucy. "Lissana if you keep lying I will take you off Team Natsu"


End file.
